


A Day in the Life

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit self-explanatory. Inspired by an interesting if somewhat disappointing story called a Day in the Life of Blaster. Only I'm not sticking to one Character. various characters from both sides included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chromia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and I do not profit financially from writing or posting this story.
> 
> Author's Note: Note: All times Terran times

6:00 A.M. Pacific

I don't understand why these human have such labels as Eastern and Pacific for their times. But then I've just arrived to Autobot City on Earth so I'll be sure to ask someone about it. Eventually. Ironhide's waiting on me so I'd better hurry along. From what I've been told, time passes differently on Earth than on Cybertron. I seriously doubt it, though. Moonracer's never been to Earth and she's going by what Powerglide's told her. I'll find out. That's Ironhide at the door. I guess the briefing starts soon. Way too soon, it seems.

6:31 A.M. Pacific

Time, it seems, doesn't flow differently on Earth. It's just measured differently. I swear Moonracer has a glitch in her hearing sometimes. This briefing is boring. Even Ironhide thinks so. I can see it in his optics, in his posture, and in his tone. He hasn't changed over the vorns. I'm hearing some say he can't be kept in line when Optimus is gone and I'm trying hard not to laugh. Wait until they see me in action!

7:28 A.M. Pacific

I think I'll kill Ironhide now and get it over with. I don't know why he did what he did . . . Wait . . . I take that back. I do know why he did what he did but that doesn't mean that I like it.

As of that briefing, I am now a field commander. One of them, anyways. In looking at it rationally, I can see why he chose me to be one of them. He has a lot of faith in me, for which I'm grateful. I can tell I've been around Elita for a very long time. I'm suspicious of his motives. Time to take a look at my field unit.

8:58 A.M. Pacific

I'm going to kill him. Make no mistake, I'm going to kill him.

The Aerialbots, Swoop and Sludge. That is my field unit.

I'm going to kill him.

Oh joy. Here he comes now . . .

10:10 A.M. Pacific

My unit isn't too bad, now that Ironhide's told me something about them. I'm still not happy about it but it's not too bad now. The only one who really is any trouble is Slingshot and his main problem is he's cocky. And Ironhide's confident that I'll be able to keep him in line. We'll see. They're a bunch of kids, though, and it's going to take for them to get used to me being around and giving them orders.

I'm still going to kill Ironhide for this.

11:40 A.M. Pacific

It happened. It finally happened. I can still hear Ironhide laughing. In fact, I can still hear a good number of Autobots laughing.

Slingshot has got the worst attitude of any Autobot I have ever met and the mouth to match it. His one mistake: mouthing off to me. Normally, I have a very even temper but his attitude irked me from the start. I finally lost it and decked him right in front of the unit and two others.

I don't think he'll be giving me any more problems.

12:15 P.M. Pacific

I've finally seen human for the first time since arriving here.

I'm not entirely sure of what to make of them. They definitely come in a variety of shapes, sizes, colours, intelligence levels, and languages. Some of them are very lewd –I can see that right now- but some of them are very polite. The ones that have been around the Autobots the longest certainly seem to be the most polite, the most relaxed, and the least concerned. I'm trying hard not to be too judgmental.

Here comes Arcee now. She's been here for a while so maybe she can help me in understanding them.

1:20 P.M. Pacific

Working with my field unit. Slingshot's acting up again. I guess he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Next ten breems are going to be very trying.

2:43 P.M. Pacific

Training with my unit is finally OVER! Thank Primus for small miracles. I'm going to my quarters and I'm going to try my best to relax. Getting settled in won't take too long. Didn't have much to bring with me anyway. But it feels good to have some privacy after millennia of not having it.

5:43 P.M. Pacific

The last three Earth hours have been . . . odd. Arcee and Carly stopped by for a while after I got back to my quarters. That was an interesting time, truth be told. Carly recounted a few stories about Ironhide that I hadn't heard before and they were rather humorous. I don't think Ironhide would've told them himself. It was like being back on Cybertron. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to last very long for Carly said she had to tend to her son.

It was around the time Carly and Arcee left that Ironhide showed up. He's still here and I can tell something's been bothering him. I didn't see it before but he hasn't been recharging well. He's gotten very adept at hiding things from those who don't know him well.

Time to drag it out of him. Before he drives me nuts.

7:00 P.M. Pacific

Whatever's gotten into him, he's not saying. I'm certain it's got to be pretty bad, though. Ironhide doesn't confide in very many 'Bots. I'm one of the ones that he does confide in but he normally doesn't hold it back this long.

I must say this has me a bit frightened. It's almost as if . . . as if he's trying to say good-bye to me, like he might not ever see me again.

I'm going to talk to Ratchet about this when I get a chance. Especially if he doesn't confide in me soon. This is . . . unusual, to say the least.

8:30 P.M. Pacific

Finally! Ironhide has relaxed some. But it's still not enough to get him to talk to me. I don't know what else to do other than to try and get him into a recharge mode. I, however, have my work cut out for me. He looks ready to go soon.

Recharge sounds good right about now. I've been on the go since I left Cybertron. I'm tired, I need to recharge and so does Ironhide. Tomorrow is another day.


	2. Soundwave

4:00 A.M. Pacific

The day began as usual. I went into the command center and found Megatron sitting at a terminal with several search engines on and reports right in front of him. To paraphrase the humans, he's a workaholic. Very much so. It's a wonder he even gets any recharge every now and then. He probably wouldn't if I didn't press the issue and even then it's a trick to get him to do so. At least I can say he's dedicated.

5:02 A.M. Pacific

The daily routine has begun once more. As soon as Starscream entered the command center, he instantly lit into Megatron. Why, I do not know. I believe the humans refer to it as having a death wish. That must be it . . .

6:35 A.M. Pacific

Starscream definitely has a death wish. Megatron's already shot him for the day. A new record for Starscream. That's the quickest he's ever gotten shot. I, however, wish that he'd stop with this nonsense of trying to irk Megatron. But that's asking too much of the Seeker. He definitely has a death wish . . .

7:15 A.M. Pacific

Time to give out the assignments and duty rosters for the day. Not exactly the best time of the day. I know I'd be dead if looks could kill. And the newer ones to Earth . . . they fear me. Why, I'm not entirely sure but I can see it in their optics. Time will change that, however. It always does.

8:21 A.M. Pacific

Another energy raid. This time we're striking solar energy collectors that the humans set up in the Yukon. Strange place for them. I can't help but wonder if it's not a trap. We'll soon find out.

9:40 A.M. Pacific

Still no sign of the Autobots. A few believe that they're not coming. I, however, am not one of them. I'm definitely keeping an optic out for them. Fortunately for me, so are my cassettes.

11:51 A.M. Pacific

Autobots have arrived. Engaging in battle.

6:10 P.M. Pacific

The battle is over and we managed to get away with the energy that we need and then some. But it was a long and hard battle. Hook has his hands full and definitely needs my assistance.

I hate Autobots.


	3. Ironhide

12:01 A.M., Pacific

It's been nearly two weeks since anyone has gotten any proper recharge, yet no one seems to know why. The Decepticons have been quiet. Very quiet. Might as well get up and see what _isn't_ going on.

1:28 A.M., Pacific

Prime's just ordered a bunch of us to get some rest. Not like it's going to be possible. I feel very much like I did when the twins were young. Old and tired.

2:55 A.M., Pacific

Still haven't been able to recharge worth slag. Something's going to happen and soon. I can feel it.

3:40 A.M., Pacific

Just talked to Prime. Oddly enough, he doesn't sense the same thing that I am. Maybe I really am getting old and paranoid. Either that, or Red Alert's personality is starting to rub off on me.

4:10 A.M., Pacific

Been ordered (again) to get some recharge in. Ratchet's even volunteered to sedate me if I don't. Like _that's_ even going to help.

6:00 A.M., Pacific

To the inferno with recharging. Whatever it is I'm sensing is gonna happen soon and I'm NOT going to be caught at unawares. Never wise in war.

7:30 A.M., Pacific

Just greeted Elita and her crew back to Earth. Thank Primus Chromia decided to tag along. Maybe she'll understand what I'm trying to understand.

10:15 A.M., Pacific

What is it the humans say? No rest for the wicked? Or is it the weary? I've heard both, it seems like.

The City's long range scanners have picked up on an incoming shuttlecraft and Perceptor figures it'll reach the City in the next eight hours. Prime's waiting to contact it. He doesn't want to tip them off if they're Decepticons. Somehow, I'm not worried. Must be the calm before the storm. Or something like that.

11:27 A.M., Pacific

Been ordered for a third time to get some recharge and nearly had an escort back to my quarters. I hate to say it but recharging sounds good right about now. And I think that I can finally get a little.

6:00 P.M., Pacific

That Femme is enough to drive anyone to distraction! She has got to be the most infuriating Femme that I have ever met! Yet, I can't stay angry with her. Not now. I love her too much for that.

That shuttlecraft should be here any moment. Better find out what's going on.

9:10 P.M., Pacific

I can't believe it! I simply cannot believe it! The kids came home! Haven't seen them since before the Ark launched. Things are going to be very interesting now that they're here.

For once, all's well that ends well.


	4. Megatron

3:00 A.M., Pacific

Another day, as usual. Another day to try and find energy sources to keep the troops energized. This planet is full of everything yet, because of those accursed Autobots, I feel like I'm failing in my responsibilities as a leader. I know I'm not but there are some days I seriously doubt myself. Today feels like one of them.

Better get to the command center and see what's going on. I wasted too much time recharging.

4:45 A.M., Pacific

Still haven't found a location that's far away from the Autobots to collect energy. Blasted planet. It taunts me. Maybe we could do some under sea drilling or set up our own solar collectors somewhere that's hidden from the Autobots. The ideas are now flowing . . .

7:38 A.M., Pacific

Just talked with Hook, Soundwave, and Starscream about using solar collectors. I've decided the under sea drilling would surely attract the attention of the Autobots and that's the last thing that I want right now. The solar collectors are our best bet. I'll lead some occasional raids, just to keep the Autobots occupied but that'll be it. Here's hoping Starscream finds a suitable location for our solar collectors.

9:55 A.M., Pacific

It is done. Starscream finally succeeded in finding a location for the solar collectors. Now to see what Hook and Soundwave have come up with.

2:15 P.M., Pacific

It is far too soon to celebrate any kind of victory, but it _does_ look like we have a winner for energy collection. Now we just have to distract the Autobots while Soundwave and the Constructicons work . . .

6:07 P.M., Pacific

The battle was a success! Granted, there several wounded Seekers but they're minor injuries, save for one. But what my Seekers have suffered is nothing compared to what the Autobots have just suffered. A glorious day indeed. They never knew what hit them! Now to take care of the day's reports. Some days are worth getting up for after all.

11:00 P.M., Pacific

I really need to tell Soundwave I do not need a nanny-bot. However, I don't think he'd listen. As well. A little rest won't hurt . . .


	5. Starscream

5:30 AM, Pacific

Today better be better than yesterday. I don't mind being on patrol duty – though I'd never admit that to anyone – but I do mind when I don't have Skywarp and Thundercracker as my wingmates. Sure, they're annoying as all get out, but that's what makes the patrols interesting. Again, this is something I'd never tell anyone. I don't need anyone thinking that I like them.

Time to get to the command center. And think of a way to overthrow Megatron. Maybe. It'll depend on what _his_ hare-brained scheme is. Thus the day begins.

7:01 AM, Pacific

Making that snide remark to Megatron was not a good idea. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry. Best to keep a low profile for today. To the skies I go.

8:10 AM, Pacific

Ah, the open skies! Finally! A taste of freedom! Nothing beats this! Well, except for maybe scrapping a few Autobots, but that's entirely different from this sensation. Oh, to be free!

9:52 AM, Pacific

I must not be needed back at the base. Normally, Megatron is screaming at me to come back by now. Oh well. I'll enjoy the skies for a little while longer.

12:44 PM, Pacific

What a thrill! Several breems of flying with no interruptions! Not even a human aircraft to fire at! Then again, this must not be a good idea, to be out here with nothing in sight. Better get back to base . . .

1:01 PM, Pacific

Something very odd is going on . . . Megatron is not in the command center and neither is Soundwave. Maybe Megatron is dead and I'm the new leader! . . . Nah. Couldn't get that lucky. Better find out what's going on.

2:17 PM, Pacific

This keeps getting better and better. No one has seen Megatron or Soundwave. Heck, no one even knew they were gone! Guess that means I'm in charge. I don't like this one bit . . .

7:17 PM, Pacific

I've searched the entire base and nothing! No sign of Megatron or Soundwave! What in the pits is going on around here!

11:59 PM, Pacific

They came back. Turns out they were investigating an unusual shuttlecraft approaching Autobot Headquarters but what they learned, they're not telling. Anyway, once they got back, we had a party. Why, I don't know. We just did. What an unusual but good day . . . Very good day . . .


	6. Skywarp

8:38 AM, Pacific

Ugh . . . Just crawled out of my recharge bed. I hate mornings.

9:19 AM, Pacific

Just shoved aside Reflector. We need to get rid of these runts. They just get in our way.

10:50 AM, Pacific

Great. I'm on patrol with Screamer, the biggest geek of all the Seekers. He should learn to shut his yap. Ah well. TC's with us so it won't be too bad. Off we go!

11:41 AM, Pacific

Someone shoot me! Please! . . . Wait . . . Better make that Starscream. I don't want to die just yet. Not with his words ringing in my audios. Maybe I'll torment Soundwave a little when we get back. That's always fun.

12:00 PM, Pacific

I think I'll shoot Starscream now and get it over with. What is his deal today? Did an Insecticon crawl up his exhaust and _die_? Must . . . not . . . laugh . . .

2:02 PM, Pacific

Patrol duty is nearly over. Thank Primus. Too bad we didn't see any Autobots. I wanted to blast some.


	7. Thundercracker

4:45 AM, Pacific

Time for another day. Wonder what's in store . . . Knowing Megatron, probably another energy raid along with another plan to destroy the Autobots. I don't think that'll ever change.

5:15 AM, Pacific

I was right. Another energy raid. Can't wait. Been in here too long, seems like. Better go get Skywarp, the lazy clunker. He'll hate me for getting him up this early but he'll love to hear about the raid, especially since he's going with. Guess I'll just have to take my chances.

6:00 AM, Pacific

I was right. It took me a while to rouse him but I was right. He's thrilled.

7:35 AM, Pacific

The wait is killing me. Why can't we just get this over with?

8:25 AM, Pacific

I've changed my mind. Waiting is good. Now to shake this blasted Autobot . . .

8:25 PM, Pacific

Not one of my better days. Blast, I hate losing time and I've still got some more time in Repair Bay ahead of me yet. Skywarp told me that I took out three Autobots before I blacked out, one of them being Ironhide. Not too bad for a day but could have been better. Ah well. Tomorrow's another day.


	8. Rumble

12:30 AM, Pacific

Caught this really weird human show while going over some humans' communications systems for Soundwave. Don't remember what it was called but it was stupid. Funny. But stupid.

2:43 AM, Pacific

Where do humans come up with this stuff! Just caught another show where these really huge red blobs+ were flying around and attacking. And the humans just ran around, screaming, instead of fighting! Disgusting!

6:58 AM, Pacific

Thank Primus Soundwave called me back when he did. I don't think I could have handled anymore stupid human stuff. It's a wonder they've survived this long, if their shows are anything to go by. Time to find something else to do.

8:11 AM, Pacific

Frenzy is such a geek. He actually _enjoyed_ watching those stupid humans shows. Well, except for the ones with the flying red blobs but still . . . he enjoyed the other ones. There's no way he can be my brother. Maybe I'll beat on him for a bit. Knock some sense into him. That's always fun.

9:49 AM, Pacific

Tried beating on Frenzy. He kept winning. Cheater.

10:00 AM, Pacific

Got even with Skywarp for trying to step on us. Frenzy was right. Acting crazy _is_ fun!

11:05 AM, Pacific

Spying on the Autoboobs. Bored out of my mind. Wonder what Frenzy's doing . . .

12:16 PM, Pacific

Been spotted. Time to fly. Already been told fighting isn't an option on this mission. Just get some information and go. I got what I came after anyway.

1:51 PM, Pacific

Found out what Frenzy was doing. I'm sorry I even wondered about it. Now he's gonna drive me batty . . .

2:51 PM, Pacific

Tried beating on him again. He beat me again. Rotten cheater.

There's Soundwave. Looks like we're no longer needed. I was actually hoping to keep beating on Frenzy, maybe even win this time. What a cheater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The programs Rumble is talking about:
> 
> quite sure at the time it was an Austin Powers film. Been a while.  
> \+ - Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. definitely for sure this was one on my mind because it _is_ sooo stupid.


	9. Frenzy

9:32 AM, Pacific

I can't believe it! I have to spy on humans! Talk about dull and boring! This is worse than spying on Autobots. My life sucks.

10:52 AM, Pacific

I have no clue as to what's going on. I'm at my destination and there are a lot of humans here. Around sixty, I think. Something's going on . . .

12:19 PM, Pacific

Blasted Autobots! Had to find me when things were getting interesting. Oh well. I think I have enough information for Soundwave anyways. He'll know what's going on. He usually does . . .

Slag! Aerialbots! Don't these guys know how to leave a fella alone!

12:49 PM, Pacific

Made it back to base in one piece. Now to report to Soundwave . . .

2:03 PM, Pacific

Just got out of Repair Bay . . . I didn't even know I'd been hit until Soundwave said something to me. It never even hurt! I think I'll go pound on Rumble for a while. . . That's always fun.

4:28 PM, Pacific

Rumble just found a Speed Racer marathon. Speed Racer's cool. I guess it hasn't been too bad for a day.


	10. Prowl

1:05 A.M., Pacific

Prime probably isn't going to be happy with me for being up this early, but I can't help it. There's a lot that needs to be done, things that I can't simply hand over to someone else. And I don't mind being up this early to begin my shift anyway. Ironhide's probably getting tired of staring at the monitors. He never was capable of sitting still for very long. Time to begin another day.

2:00 A.M., Pacific

I really need to stop working with Ironhide, especially when he's in the rare humourous mood. I haven't seen Jazz laugh that hard in a very long time. _I_ haven't laughed that hard in a long time. And he's still at it! Primus, I swear Ironhide's out to kill us every now and then. Oh well. I shouldn't complain. It isn't very often when the three of us are together like this and are able to relax. Granted, keeping an optic out for Decepticons isn't that relaxing but it is a moment of peace. And any moment of peace is well worth enjoying.

3:15 A.M., Pacific

Everything's quiet now. Strange thing about Ironhide's rare humourous side. It never lasts that long. Always takes Jazz and me by surprise and only when it's the three of us pulling monitor duty at the same time but it never lasts long. I guess if I am to complain about this rare side of him, I should complain that it never comes out often or stays for very long. Because it's in those moments that he's regained something back. Something from everything that's been tearing away at him . . . I really need to tear myself away from these morbid thoughts and memories. They're getting me nowhere.

4:30 A.M., Pacific

Command center's becoming a little more crowded. Prime finally came in about twenty earth minutes ago. He didn't say anything about the three of us being in here . . . just shook his head. I think he's trying to give up on trying to get us to take it easy. What he doesn't know really won't hurt him.

5:57 A.M., Pacific

The normal chaos of the command center has finally ensued, thanks to Prime kicking Jazz and Ironhide out of here, and replacing them with Slingshot and Blaster. Blaster I can handle but Slingshot . . . well . . . he has an innate talent for irritating even the most calm and collected of 'Bots. Maybe I'll go see how Jazz and Ironhide are doing . . .

6:22 A.M., Pacific

Somehow, after Prime chased Jazz and Ironhide away, they ended up in Repair Bay. Jazz going there to bug Ratchet isn't unusual in itself. That Mech has a mind like a steel trap. Ironhide heading there as well . . . _that_ is unusual. Maybe he needs his diodes checked . . . maybe _I_ need _my_ diodes checked. I followed them there when I'd heard that's where they went. But it beats listening to Slingshot whine and complain.

7:47 A.M., Pacific

Decepticons have hit an oil rig off the coast of China. Not good. We're off.

3:06 P.M., Pacific

I really need to thank Ironhide one of these days. The things he does for his fellow Autobots is absolutely unbelievable but he's the least thanked.

The fight at the oil rig came a little too late to stop Megatron from getting away with an untold amount of energon but, thanks to Slingshot (believe it or not), we engaged them. If it hadn't been for Ironhide . . . Can't think of that now. I just hope he pulls through this all right. He may be one of the toughest Autobots around but he can still be put on the brink of death. All it takes is once.

I better go see how he's doing.

5:11 P.M., Pacific

For Terran times to be so quick, they seem so long. Prime's insisting I get some recharge in, that I won't do anyone any good by pushing myself as hard as I do. It's like he's lecturing Ironhide. I guess some habits just die hard. But I can feel the strain of the day catching up with me. Maybe I'll close my optics for a few hours. That should help.


	11. Jazz

6:16 A.M., Pacific

Woke up to hear Ironhide and Ratchet bickering with each other. I swear sometimes it's like they're bonded to each other, instead of being half-brothers. It's times like this that I miss having Stealth around. He knew how to keep those two in line. Ah well. It was time for me to get up anyway.

7:08 A.M., Pacific

Got patrol duty with Red Alert, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide. I think Prime's testing me. I can handle each of them by myself, especially Sunstreaker and Red Alert but those two together . . . thank Primus Ironhide's with me. For as ornery as he gets, he can at least keep Red somewhat calm.

Ironhide's just looked at the patrol roster. He doesn't look too happy, either. Probably thinking the same thing I am.

And it's time to get going. Man, this is going to be an interesting day.

9:39 A.M., Pacific

Patrol duty went rather smoothly . . . except for Sunstreaker mouthing off to Ironhide. I know why he does it, but I really don't care. He really does need to watch it. Ironhide isn't Kup, and Ironhide won't hesitate to smack him upside the head for giving him an attitude. I've seen the older Mech in action. He may be old but he isn't useless. Not by a long shot.

Gotta report in to Prime. He isn't going to be happy to hear about Sunstreaker's attitude, but there isn't much he can do about it, really. Sunstreaker is who he is. No changing that, no matter what.

11:11 A.M., Pacific

That went a little smoother than what I had anticipated. Of course, Prime debriefed Ironhide first then me. Prowl sat in on it and just listened. I wonder if Prime knows about the bond that the three of us share. I mean, other than the elite group. Knowing Ironhide and Prowl as I do, probably not. Despite his knack for telling stories, there are some things Ironhide hasn't told to just anyone . . . unless you were there to have witnessed it or have gotten really close to him. I know that Chromia knows. Prowl told me that Ironhide had finally confessed everything to her, which is good. I know Ironhide really likes her, despite his words otherwise sometimes.

Better get going. Got a shift in the command center to complete yet. And it's with Red Alert. That's going to be fun.

12:00 P.M., Pacific

I am soooo bored. Can't play any music. Can't check out Earth T.V. Gotta keep everything clear. Decepticons have been busy lately.

1:23 P.M., Pacific

I will never understand how the Decepticon mind works. They've been flying everywhere but not attacking. What gives? Better report this to Prime . . .

2:55 P.M., Pacific

Prime's organized a strike force, just to be on the safe side. Certain 'Bots are being left behind, like Ironhide and Brawn. Brawn, I can understand being left behind, but Ironhide . . . he can be calm when he needs to be. Prime has his reasons for everything, I guess . . .

3:30 P.M., Pacific

Found out why Ironhide was left behind. Boy, is he mad! I think I'll stay here in the command center . . . where it's safe. Man, I really do wish Stealth was here. I really, really do.

8:42 P.M., Pacific

And my shift in the command center is over! Time to head to the Rec and cut back! What a boring shift! All that Decepticon activity and no fights! I think Megatron's just trying to play with Prime's head.

Ah, the sound of music! How it soothes me! If I didn't have another early day tomorrow, I'd head over to the Auto Shop and cut back. Ah well. The Rec will do. Look out, guys, here I come!


	12. Scrapper

8:05 A.M., Pacific

I hate Earth. I really do. Not to sound like Drag Strip or that whiny Autobot, Gears, but, on a day like today, I can't help it. The sun just comes up too early . . . Can't be helped, I guess.

Better get going. Got a design idea I want to run by Hook and Megatron, see what they think.

9:19 A.M., Pacific

Got the go ahead to begin the construction. Just gotta find a site.

10:24 A.M., Pacific

Have I mentioned that I really hate Earth? I don't know how the humans have managed to build on such unstable terrain. Nothing we've searched out has been suitable enough for my designs. Gotta keep looking, though. Our survival rather depends on it.

11:33 A.M., Pacific

Found a suitable to site to begin building. Finally! And, fortunately for us, it's far enough away for us to evacuate quickly if the Autobots show up . . . providing our early warning systems are functioning properly. If not, there's a certain Seeker I'm going to throttle . . .

Time to begin.

1:10 P.M., Pacific

Why me? The site's a _mess_! I mean, we do have _some_ time before we actually have to complete this but for Primus's sake, it's only our first and Mixmaster's managed to find a way to nearly blow us all up!

Someone's mocking us . . . That's it.

2:46 P.M., Pacific

I quit. That's all I have to say right now.

3:03 P.M., Pacific

Hook wouldn't let me quit. Damn him.

4:52 P.M., Pacific

Things are back on track. We're a little behind but not so much that we can't get caught up. That's always a good thing. We'll really be doing good, providing my cohorts don't botch my plans up _again_.

5:50 P.M., Pacific

Blasted Autobots! They found us! And they sent Omega Supreme after us! This just isn't our day. Shouldn't have even gotten out of my recharge bed.

8:00 P.M., Pacific

This day sucked.


	13. Hook

12:30 A.M., Pacific

Humans are undoubtedly strange creatures. The programming that they have on at night is . . . astounding, I guess I'd say. Their Cartoon Network is currently displaying this show . . . where this girl gets tossed back five hundred years into the past . . . through a well. _Through a well_! It has got to be one of the most absurd things I have ever seen. Undoubtedly stupid, too . . . yet I can't seem to stop watching it.

Overnight shifts in Repair Bay are boring.

1:01 A.M., Pacific

Show's over. Something else is on . . .

What is it with humans and giant robots? First Nightbird then this piece of . . . drivel. Don't they know that _we're_ the only superior creations in this universe?

I need to stop watching late night programming . . .

4:28 A.M., Pacific

Got in a few hours of recharge . . .Had to get away from that mindless programming . . . though the one show had a very interesting concept . . . saying a simple word to bring someone down . . . I like it, though I do feel sorry for that Inuyasha individual . . . kind of. What is wrong with wanting to get rid of what you deem to be a weakness? Shouldn't someone strive to be as strong as they possibly can be?

Sounds like it's time to talk to Soundwave about this . . .

5:15 A.M., Pacific

Told Soundwave what I've been observing on that show . . . Inuyasha . . . It has possibilities . . . I know it does. The thing is . . . we don't really want to test it on any fellow Decepticons. It's bad enough we're constantly trying to outdo each other . . . I mean, I'd love to do it to Starscream . . . but that's just me. -snert-

No . . . if we do this . . . it has to be an Autobot. Plain and simple. That way no one in our ranks is being humiliated. And I like who Soundwave suggested as our . . . guinea pig.

Hopefully Megatron goes for this . . . if only for entertainment purposes.

6:36 A.M., Pacific

And it is a go! Yes!

I have to work with Bombshell . . . I'm not looking forward to that but he _is_ very good at mind control and reprogramming.

Now to wait for our test subject to arrive . . .

7:49 A.M., Pacific

I hate this . . . Repair Bay is too damn noisy . . . and I'm not even making any repairs! Everyone's just . . . here.

8:16 A.M., Pacific

Test subject is here. Now to begin . . .

11:55 A.M., Pacific

Nearly done with the re-wiring. We don't a personality change . . . just the reaction to a "sit" command . . . It's proving trickier than expected.

Soundwave wants to be the one to give the command . . . Can't say that I blame him. There's a long-standing history of hostility between him and our test subject. I don't have a problem with it and neither do Bombshell or Megatron. In fact, Megatron's ordered me to make it so that Soundwave has control over the command, much to the dismay of the others.

They'll get over it.

Oh . . . got to make sure no one can remove the programming . . . Slag, why'd I have to open my big mouth?

2:22 P.M., Pacific

Can't . . . stop . . . laughing . . . Primus, this is hilarious!

3:36 P.M., Pacific

Okay . . . I'm in control of my senses once more . . .

What can I say? The experiment was a success! After the Autobot came to, he tried to attack us and then . . . then Soundwave said the word. It was so great to see! Every lunge that was made was met with the "sit" . . .

I love that show.

9:27 P.M., Pacific

Who could have seen that one coming?

The Autobots launched a counterstrike against us . . . to rescue their comrade. Now, I don't mind a good battle – and this _was_ a good battle. It's what we Decepticons ultimately live for. Not necessarily universal domination – though that would be _very_ nice. It's the cleaning up and repairs _afterwards_ that I truly hate.

Oh well. Most Decepticons suffered minor injuries . . . easy repairs . . . It's the base that needs the help . . . we've had to pump several astro-liters of water out of the base . . .

Autobots can be so messy sometimes . . .

10:00 P.M., Pacific

Clean-up is done. Now to get a bit of recharge in before Inuyasha's on . . . Such a good show . . .


	14. Swoop

9:15 A.M., Pacific

Woke up to Slag and Snarl fighting. They funny sometimes.

10:15 A.M., Pacific

Went to Repair Bay to help Ratchet. Ironhide there. They fight worse than Slag and Snarl. They funny, too. Sparkplug say they act like old married couple sometimes. He funny, too.

11:15 A.M., Pacific

Wheeljack blew up lab. Again. Ratchet say he going to rewire him so he not blow up lab ever again. Ratchet always say that. He never do.

12:15 P.M., Pacific

Prime come to Repair Bay, see what noise all about. Me Swoop never laugh so hard before. Ratchet, Perceptor, and Ironhide all string Wheeljack up for destroying lab. Me think Prime wanted to laugh, too. He never did.

1:15 P.M., Pacific

Went back to Romper Room. Slag and Snarl play video games. Grimlock watching T.V. Sludge say he want to spar. Me spar.

2:15 P.M., Pacific

Sparring fun. Had to stop. Decepticons attack base. Prime send Dinobots out.

3:15 P.M., Pacific

Decepticons go away. Me go help Ratchet in Repair Bay and do best I can.

4:15 P.M., Pacific

Ironhide say something funny. Me not sure me meant to hear it. Ratchet not laugh when Ironhide say it, though. Ironhide say something about older brother. Not catch rest of it. Grimlock calling. He say he want to have meeting of Dinobots. Going to that now.

7:15 P.M., Pacific

Still thinking about funny thing Ironhide say . . . Me think he and Ratchet related somehow. Like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Meeting ok. Grimlock not like new role in Autobots. Says it be more pain than what it worth.

Me hear footsteps coming. Sound like Ironhide. He only one, other than Ratchet and Wheeljack, who come to Romper Room. Must be time for him to finish story he start telling Dinobots yesterday. Me love stories!

8:15 P.M., Pacific

Time for me to go to bed. Busy day. Tomorrow be busier. As always.


	15. Sideswipe

10:20 A.M., Pacific

Of all the lame-brained excuses for him to use to get me up . . . he ran out of wax. _Out of wax_! I would have thought he'd have come up with something better than that but noooooo. He had to complain about running out of wax.

I swear, if he weren't my brother, I'd murder him . . .

Just kidding. He's my bro! I could never do anything like that to him. I'll just have to beat him the next time he does that.

11:25 A.M., Pacific

Went with Sunstreaker to get his wax. Don't know why. He doesn't really need me for that. Oh well. It got me out of the base. Can't complain about that . . . unless I'm late for my next shift. Ironhide and Prowl will both have my aft for that one.

And he's done with his shopping. Thank Primus for small favours! Now to find something for myself.

1:00 P.M., Pacific

I am so dead. Not only am I late for my shift but word's gotten out that I bought Halo 2. Bluestreak and Grimlock have already begged me to be able to play. Jazz is going to kill me. And, by the look that Ironhide's giving me for being late, so is he.

He's going to make me stay over. I just know it.

2:36 P.M., Pacific

Okay, something really weird is going on. Jazz has come into the command center more than once in the last twenty minutes but hasn't even bothered to ask me about playing Halo 2. He's been busy talking with Ironhide and Prowl about something, but I can't make out what it is. And what's really freaky is the fact that Ironhide and Prowl have been laughing at whatever Jazz is telling them. Actually _laughing_. It's kind of freaking me out.

Of course, it doesn't help that Ironhide and Prowl have been sending each other messages and chuckling about those, too. It's like they're conspiring with each other or something.

I can't wait til I get out of here.

6:00 P.M., Pacific

Boooring! That's what this shift has been. Boooring.

At least Jazz isn't coming in here to talk with Ironhide and Prowl anymore. Man, that was creepy.

Another four and a half hours until I can play Halo again. Can't wait.

10:40 P.M., Pacific

Yes! My shift is finally over! Can't believe how quiet it was today. No Decepticon activity whatsoever!

Oh well. At least now I can play my game.

Halo 2, here I come!


	16. Bluestreak

3:01 A.M., Pacific

Ugh . . . there are some times I really hate mornings. Not all the time. Just sometimes. This . . . happens to be one of those mornings. It's just too early.

Ah well. Time to see what the duty roster has in store for me today.

4:11 A.M., Pacific

Have I mentioned how I hate mornings?

Duty roster isn't _too_ bad . . . could be better, though. I have patrol duty with Jazz and Bumblebee. At least I'm not stuck with Tracks. He can be annoying sometimes. So can Gears. All he ever does is complain. I just don't understand why he can't be happy for a change.

I guess I better take this time to relax. Patrol duty starts in less than one Earth hour.

5:21 A.M., Pacific

It's raining out. Gears would absolutely _love_ this. Me, I'm finding it to not be so bad. There's a nice rhythm to the water coming down . . . it's amazing sometimes, the little things that you can enjoy . . .

Bumblebee's having a hard time driving in the mud. Better stop to help him.

10:31 A.M., Pacific

Okay, that was _not_ fun. Five hours of patrolling, only one Decepticon found, and Jazz is in Repair Bay. The mud that Bumblebee had started to sink into was a trap. Thank goodness Ironhide had his patrol team in the vicinity. We may not have made it otherwise.

Had to finish out my patrol with Ironhide and Sunstreaker. And I thought Gears could complain up a storm!

11:41 A.M., Pacific

Just got back from debriefing Prime on what had happened. Not an easy thing to do. I mean, I like Optimus. He's an excellent leader . . . but I just find it difficult to talk with him. Something about him intimidates me. I'm not like Jazz or Ironhide or Prowl and am able to tell him everything.

Maybe it's just me. I don't know.

I'm heading for the Rec . . .

12:51 P.M., Pacific

This day is somehow unbelievably long. I just don't get it. Maybe it's because of the patrolling incident.

Almost time for my appointment with Smokescreen. Hopefully he can shed some light on what's wrong with me. Other than my inability to cope with what happened to Colderon several millennia ago.

1:52 P.M., Pacific

I'm feeling a little better now . . . talking to Smokescreen helped . . . a little. I think I can head back to the Rec and enjoy myself a little more.

3:42 P.M., Pacific

Okay . . . I think I enjoyed myself a little way too much . . . my head's buzzing.

Jazz is in here now. That's a good thing . . . though Ironhide and Prowl are in here, too . . . the three of them are sitting in the corner, talking quietly. I don't think I've ever seen the three of them hanging around like that . . .

Must be my imagination.

5:02 P.M., Pacific

Time to ignore the pink floaty things . . .

I've definitely had a little too much to drink . . . can't even think straight. Better get back to my quarters . . .

6:32 P.M., Pacific

I feel gooooood.


	17. Scavenger

5:05 A.M., Pacific

Life is good, life is good. I have patrol duty. In a junkyard! _In a junkyard_! Life couldn't get any better. Wonder what I'll find there . . .

Better get going!

6:05 A.M., Pacific

I'm in the junkyard . . . So far I haven't seen a single thing of interest. Ah well. I still have a few more Earth hours to go . . . providing the Autobots don't show up. They can be such spoilsports sometimes.

10:05 A.M., Pacific

Patrol duty is over . . . and I finally found something of interest! Several things, actually. Now to take them to Scrapper, see if he can't use them in anyway. He's a smart one. Always coming up with ideas and designing things. It's fun to work with him. Sometimes.

11:05 A.M., Pacific

Another let down. Scrapper took one look at everything and automatically called it junk. Why am I the only one to see the possibilities in everything?

12:05 P.M., Pacific

Just finished adding everything I found at the junkyard to my collection. I feel very fortunate. No Autobot disturbed me while I was there. Kind of nice to have had a few hours of solitude. Now to go assist Soundwave and Hook in Repair Bay . . .

2:05 P.M., Pacific

Repair Bay is sooooo boring! The only thing really interesting happening is Hook going on about some kind of "sit" command. I don't know. I think he's been watching Adultswim again. He's a strange one.

3:05 P.M., Pacific

Hook and Soundwave didn't need anything from me so they kicked me out of Repair Bay. No big deal. I was bored anyway. Wonder what's on the humans' television . . .

4:05 P.M., Pacific

I can't believe this. Hundreds of channels in dozens of languages and nothing to watch! This is unbelievable. How do humans cope with this!

6:05 P.M., Pacific

Couldn't really find anything to watch . . . so I settled on a human food channel. Humans certainly do have a wide variety of foods to keep them energized. But what I don't get is the whole "taste" thing. Sweet mixing with sour, salty mingling with the sweet . . . it just goes on and on! Oh well. It's something to watch. Can't really complain about that.

7:05 P.M., Pacific

That Emeril! He's an energetic human! I can't believe how much a human has to consume, though! Three times a day with something in between . . . and they're such tiny creatures, too! Me? I only need to energize once and I'm good to go for several hours.

Too bad I can't ask any humans about why this is. Most would just take one look at me and run. That's fun, though.

9:05 P.M., Pacific

Still watching that food channel. One of the shows caught my attention. Iron Chef. They're not cooking iron, though. They're cooking regular human food. Wonder how this is going to turn out . . .

10:05 P.M., Pacific

Humans are disgusting. That's all I have to say. Sardine ice cream. Yuck!

Time to get a bit of rest in. Tomorrow's a new day, after all.


	18. Mixmaster

A Day in the Life of MixMaster:

Playing with volatile chemicals is fun!

(And that's all we could get out of him.)


	19. Long Haul

7:22 A.M., Pacific

Opened my optics to loud voices outside my quarters. Sounded much like Hook and Scrapper and it was. What a wonderful day to start the day.

My life sucks sometimes. It really does.

8:32 A.M., Pacific

I hate my vehicle mode. All I ever get to do anymore is carrying materials to the work sites and take garbage away. This isn't what I wanted to do with my life. I want to fight!

9:02 A.M., Pacific

I just had to open my big mouth. Our dear "friend" Omega Supreme has found us. Not the fight that I wanted . . . but I guess it'll do.

Better duck for cover first . . . he's on an unusual rampage today.

10:42 A.M., Pacific

Next time I ask for a fight, I'm going to go look for a Dinobot. They're easier to outsmart than Omega Supreme . . . and they're not as bloodthirsty as he is.

Either that, or I'll go looking for Ironhide. Now _there's_ a worthy opponent . . . not something I'll admit to my comrades, for obvious reasons.

Ah well. At least I get to take it easy for a little while. In Repair Bay. Because of Omega Supreme.

Blasted Autobot.

11:55 A.M., Pacific

Okay. I want out of here. Now. This place is BORING!

Wait a minute . . . I hear someone approaching. Must be someone coming to gloat. Probably one of the Stunticons or Combaticons. They never hesitate to rub something in our faces. They think they're so special . . . if it hadn't been for us, they wouldn't even _be_ gestalts.

Ingrates.

1:05 P.M., Pacific

Wasn't a Combaticon or a Stunticon that came into Repair Bay. It was Reflector coming to deliver a message to Hook and Soundwave. Incoming. They'd found Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp in a forest, badly damaged.

They're on the repair tables now. Wonder if they need any help . . .

6:27 P.M., Pacific

That's it. I'm beat. I'm not doing anything more. Not unless the Autobots are practically tearing the base apart!

Repair Bay's now just becoming quiet. I did the best I could to help out, as did Megatron. Now I need to get some rest.

Hopefully tomorrow is better. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what happened to Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, check out my story "Haunted" once I have it posted here. It's also currently posted at fanfiction.net


	20. Bonecrusher

_Bonecrusher is not available at this time. He feels that to try and keep track of his day is pointless and utterly useless not to mention stupid and idiotic. Therefore, he says, with the kindest of graces to get the slag out of his face._

 _Thank you._


	21. Sunstreaker

8:55 A.M., Pacific

I . . . am the happiest Mech that could have ever existed. I truly am!

Why am I so, so happy? Well . . . we are doing a cover shoot for one of Earth's magazines. Time Life, I believe.

I'm going to have my picture taken! I'll be adored by millions of humans!

Life couldn't get any better than this.

Better get myself shined up. Don't want to look shabby for my fans, now do I?

9:29 A.M., Pacific

This is going to be so great! I can't wait! I mean, I know there will be lots of group photos but I'm sure I can manage to outshine my, uh, competition. Of course, the only ones who could really compete with me on looks are Sideswipe and Tracks . . . only because they have that sleek, sports car look. Everyone else is just . . .shabby, no matter what they do.

Now to make sure everything's in perfect order and that my colour is just right . . . nothing Ratchet can't handle.

12:03 P.M., Pacific

The photographer's almost here! Another Earth hour and that camera will be shooting me! Well, all of us but that doesn't really matter.

I'm going to be on the cover of a magazine!

1:37 P.M., Pacific

Well, set up is done. Photographers are ready to go . . . I'm ready to go.

I love this. This is something I could do for a living. I really could.

Now if only Ironhide would get his exhaust out here, we can get started. Stubborn old Mech. Don't even know why he's still around. I mean, yeah, he can fight and all, but he's got nothing on me and Sideswipe.

4:04 P.M., Pacific

This . . . has been the most utterly humiliating day of my entire life! I can't believe this! Those humans don't know a good-looking Mech if he were to slap in them in the face!

They took a lot of pictures, right? Well, a good portion of them are of Prime, which is okay because he's our leader. What gets me is the number of pictures they took of Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl! I mean, Jazz and Prowl at least have a bit of a sporty and _fashionable_ look, but Ironhide?

I just can't believe that.

I need a drink. And to forget that this day ever happened.

Yeah.


	22. Hound

4:30 A.M., Pacific

Chronometer's beeping at me but, for the life of me, I can't remember why. Sun's not even out yet . . .

The sun!

I forgot. I was going to watch the sun rise. I love watching the sun come up. It's so beautiful. Nothing at all like Cybertron. It gives way to so much colour. Doesn't matter how many times I watch it, it always manages to amaze me. Always.

But first thing's first . . . a quick shower. I love Earth but not to the point where I want it grating into my gears. Off I go!

6:20 A.M., Pacific

Once more, I am not disappointed by what I see. The way the sky looks like it's being set on fire, it's simply . . . beautiful. Simple. How can anyone not enjoy this?

Time to check the duty roster, see what new mischief I can get into today. At least that's what Ironhide calls it. Can I help it that I really love to go two-tracking with Spike? I don't think so.

7:02 A.M., Pacific

Our forces are being spread thin. Very thin. It doesn't take a genius to see that. It's too dangerous to patrol by ourselves but at the same token, we don't have just Earth to cover anymore. There are the surrounding planets and Cybertron that need protecting, too. I have patrol duty with Ratchet. That's how bad it's getting.

At least the sun rise was beautiful.

8:59 A.M., Pacific

I don't like this. Our forces are being spread all across the globe, our patrol efforts are being tripled yet . . . I haven't seen a single Decepticon or picked up a trace of them at all. It's maddening, to say the least.

Makes me wonder what they're planning. Knowing them, it can't be good. It never is. For us, at least.

Have to keep my senses at their most alert. Even without the Decepticons, Earth presents its own challenges. The last thing I need is Ratchet to gripe about pulling an axle, especially with him as my patrol partner. Not a pretty sight when he gets upset. Ironhide's one brave 'Bot to take on the medic. He really is.

10:11 A.M., Pacific

Prime's just called us back to base. Wonder what's up.

Time to put the pedal to the metal, as the humans say.

11:41 A.M., Pacific

I can't stand this. I can't. To see such devastation . . . how can the humans endure such things? They're such fragile creatures, especially compared to us. How have they survived this long? It's one of the many things that absolutely baffles me.

I need some time to collect my thoughts. This . . . I just need some time.

1:23 P.M., Pacific

Just talked with Ironhide for a bit. For being an ornery old 'Bot, he can be quite understanding sometimes. Not often. But sometimes. Or maybe it's just part of his guise. I don't know.

Anyway, I feel better now that I've talked with him. I don't necessarily agree with everything that he said . . . but his words have put a few things into perspective for me. For that, I am grateful. Very grateful.

I think I'll go take a walk or something. I still feel like I need to clear my head. I hate this muddled feeling. I really do.

6:51 P.M., Pacific

Just got back from my walk. I have a shift in the command center coming up soon. But first . . . I want to watch the sun set. Like watching the sun rise, something about it just really eases my mind.

They help remind me of what I'm fighting for, like nothing else I've ever encountered. I want others to be able to enjoy both as much as I do. If they so choose.

Now to get to my perch then head to the command center. At least it started out as a nice day.


	23. Mirage

7:45 A.M., Pacific

Damn, chronometers can be noisy! Whoever suggested we use them to wake ourselves up needs to be shot. He really does.

And since I'm up . . . I might as well see what's going on. I don't have any duties to perform today but I can always see what others are up to. So long as I don't get too close to any of them. And I don't mean physically. I mean as in friends. The last thing I want is to have to deal with any kind of a loss. I've lost enough as it is.

8:35 A.M., Pacific

Not much is going on, it looks like. Same old, same old, really.

I think I'll go take a walk. Get out of the confines of the base. That'll be nice.

6:00 P.M., Pacific

I lost a day. No big deal. Nothing happened worth mentioning. It's best if I just forget that this day ever happened.

Yeah. That's what I'll do. Curl up in my recharger and forget this day.

It needs to be forgotten.


	24. Grimlock

2:03 A.M., Pacific

Me Grimlock not like being up this late. Too quiet. Only thing on satellite is Iron Chef. Only good thing on. Me Grimlock like Iron Chef.

3:00 A.M., Pacific

Me Grimlock try to get some recharge now. Not that me or other Dinobots need to. Prime only call us when it too dangerous for other Autobots. Prime an idiot.

12:29 P.M., Pacific

Woke up to other Dinobots moving around. Too quiet around here.

1:00 P.M., Pacific

Dinobots need to go save Autobot butts. Prime an idiot.

3:00 P.M., Pacific

Autobot butts saved. Dinobots do really good this time. Wonder when Iron Chef on again.

4:44 P.M., Pacific

Nothing to do for Dinobots. Swoop went to Repair Bay to help but other Dinobots bored. Me Grimlock bored. Maybe we play tag or something. Anything to relieve boredom.

5:50 P.M., Pacific

Dinobots played tag. Had fun. Now we try something new. We try our own version of Iron Chef.

Hehehe. This be fun idea.

8:16 P.M., Pacific

Lost track of time. Dinobots had fun. Lots of fun. Iron Chef game went on for long, long time. Prime had to call us in. Prime spoilsport.

Oh well. Dinobots had fun. That's all that matter to Grimlock.


	25. Slag

Me Slag no wanna talk about my day. Me Slag wanna go out and beat some Decepticons. Or hear story. Either way be good.


	26. Bumblebee

6:05 A.M., Pacific

Woke up to a loud blaring noise this morning. Why Blaster had turn his music up _that_ loud is beyond me. Either Prime or Ironhide will kill him for it. They dislike him playing music that loud.

Ah well. I'm up. Might as well see what's going on around the base.

7:21 A.M., Pacific

I can't believe it. I really _cannot_ believe it. The loud music wasn't from Blaster but from Jazz. Both Ironhide _and_ Prowl were standing behind him when he did it, too! I've never seen three Mechs grin as widely as they did when everyone (but Prime) came out to yell at Blaster for the rude wake-up call. Why they were, I don't really know. Prime didn't seem to mind that they'd done it, either. Of course, there's always been something strange about the relationship that Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz have. It's like they've known each other for a very, very long time . . . longer than what they've known Prime. I myself find it hard to believe but with the way they act sometimes . . .

And Prime's called for a meeting of all Autobots. I wonder what's up. Better go see.

8:40 A.M., Pacific

It was really hard to concentrate during Prime's briefing. I mean, I was able to pay attention to what I have to do for today but what everyone else has to do . . . I can't say. My optics kept wandering to the interaction between Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz. They barely paid attention to what Prime was saying and that's unusual. I mean, they probably already knew in advance . . . they're his closest advisors, after all, but even so they _always_ pay attention to what he has to say. It was just strange.

And I can never get close to them to find out. I know I can't. For all of my "stealth" and "spying" capabilities, I can never get close to where they're at to find out. One of them usually rats me out. Mostly Ironhide but not often.

I wonder if Prime's aware of how they were behaving . . . not that I'll tell him about it. I'm sure he's seen what I've seen.

Ah well. Can't dwell upon it. Time to go pick up Spike and Carly.

9:56 A.M., Pacific

Got Spike and Carly. Now we're heading to the beach. It's a nice sunny day. Should be fun.

10:30 A.M., Pacific

Okay, I have seen everything. I swear I have.

Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz are at the beach. RIGHT NOW!

I wonder what they're up to . . . not that I can get close or anything.

12:01 P.M., Pacific

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl here. Perceptor and Wheeljack just joined them. What's going on, I'm not sure. I have to stay by Spike and Carly. Prime contacted me to tell me as much.

This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

3:15 P.M., Pacific

Blasted Decepticons.

I don't know how they did it but they did it. They managed to take everyone by surprise today. I don't need to say that a huge battle ensued. I think it's rather obvious.

However, because it started out as a strange day, it would only make sense that the battle itself be strange. The Decepticons _ignored_ me, Spike, and Carly. _Ignored_ us.

They were after Ironhide instead.

I wonder if it has to do with that mysterious Autobot that was discovered on Cybertron . . .

4:00 P.M., Pacific

And I'm off once more. Apparently the Decepticons have a new face among their ranks and Prime wants to know more about him.

I'm not taking Spike with me this time. I remember the last time he'd gone on an underwater mission with me. I'm not going for a repeat performance.

Anyway, time to go. My mission isn't going to wait.

It's just been one really strange day. A strange day indeed.


	27. Sludge

8:00 A.M., Pacific

Me Sludge just got back from hallway . . . Me Sludge feel tired. Me Sludge get some recharge before Grimlock wake other Dinobots up.

1:11 P.M., Pacific

Me Sludge got some recharge now. Me Sludge feel better.

2:22 P.M., Pacific

Dinobots go outside. Play tag. Me Sludge try to be stealthy. Me Sludge do better than me thought.

3:54 P.M., Pacific

Me Sludge slip into base. Need new tool for tonight.

4:44 P.M., Pacific

Me Sludge have tool. Me Sludge can't wait.

5:14 P.M., Pacific

Me Sludge back outside now. Me Sludge relax. Dinobots not needed. Things boring when Dinobots not needed.

8:08 P.M., Pacific

Me Sludge fell asleep outside. Me Sludge feel silly. Base quiet now. Me Sludge can do work. Me Sludge know just where to go.

5:05 A.M., Pacific

Me Sludge happy with work. Me Sludge feel satisfied.

Me Sludge good artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a story by Nightwind and artwork by MCat


	28. Snarl

8:31 P.M., Pacific

Me Snarl saw lots of interesting things today. Slag got mad and went rock-climbing again. Brawn went to Repair Bay because of Constructicons making him "sit." Me not sure what that means but me guess it not good. Brawn no like it.

Me also saw Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide talking. They talk a lot to each other these days. Almost sound like they conspire about something but then they also very good friends. Me Snarl can see that. They almost like Dinobots. They been through lots together, see each other through the end. Just like Dinobots. They laugh lots, too, when they think no one looking. Me Snarl was looking, though. Me Snarl think Ironhide saw, too, but didn't care. He no chase Snarl away, like he does others.

Me Snarl like Ironhide. He tell stories, spend time with Dinobots. Me think he likes to because no one else will listen to stories. Other Autobots think he too old or something. Me Snarl think he just fine.

Rest of Snarl's day was boring.


	29. Wheeljack

10:00 A.M., Pacific

Well, can't work in the lab just yet. Prime has me pulling a couple of different duties. Command center and patrol for sure. What else, I don't know, but that's what's going on so far today.

I think he wants me out of my lab for a while. He looked a bit on edge when he came and talked to me about pulling a shift in the command center and going out on patrol.

Did that explosion yesterday really shake him up?

10:30 A.M., Pacific

Humans are such interesting creatures . . . no matter how long I'm around them, they still find ways to amaze me, especially that Speed Racer. I wonder how he heals so fast . . .

11:56 A.M., Pacific

Just talked to Sparkplug . . . he says humans can't heal that fast. At least not in real life. Speed Racer is just a cartoon.

It was still interesting to watch.

12:48 P.M., Pacific

Ratchet just laughed at me and told me I had a glitch in my cranial module, especially if I thought humans could heal fast like Speed Racer.

It was a legitimate question . . .

Oh well. Break's over. Back to the command center.

1:21 P.M., Pacific

Okay, something's not right here. Not when everyone in the command center is grumpy.

I mean, I understand Ironhide being grumpy. He's always hating his shifts in the command center. Likes to be out doing something, even if it is looking for a fight. As far as I can remember, he's always been like that.

But Jazz and Prowl . . . definitely unusual. And at the same time as Ironhide.

I wonder what's going on.

2:03 P.M., Pacific

Prime just dismissed me from patrol duty. I get an extra shift in the command center.

With three grumpy Autobots.

Nice.

Maybe I can think of something to improve my latest invention . . .

Now where's that datapad?


End file.
